


Under the Hood

by ScorpionWriter218



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Heart Quadrant, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Red-Rom Relationships, Written Accent, descriptions of violence, mentioned relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionWriter218/pseuds/ScorpionWriter218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine when Dualscar tracks the mysterious mutant preaching hemo-equality, and finally tears the hood from his head, he stops and stares; because Signless isn’t a mutant. He is a tyrian, a male tyrian. The first ever, and The Imperial Condescension would do anything to remove his threat to her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Hood

“You have a new assignment.” She said, sitting on her golden throne, looking down at him condescendingly. She looked at everyone that way, never showing an ounce of anything else, not even for her greatest Orphaner. “Oi, I’m not yer fuckin’ boundy ‘unter.” Dualscar said, his voice sounding like a growl.

“You are whatever I glubbin’ want ya to be.” She snapped, “and you will do whatever I want you to do!”

He lowered his head in submission, “Wha’ is my target?”

Pleased, she answered more calmly. “A mutant. I think you know who I’m talking aboat."

Dualscar nods, he did know; the Signless had been a pain in the Condesce’s ass since he started preaching about hemo-equality, and love, and all that shit. He wasn’t a problem when it came to Dualscar, the Signless didn’t mess with any sea crafts or cargo routes, but if The Signless was a problem to Her Imperial Condescension then he was a problem to Dualscar. “I can’ guarantee whe’ he’ll be in yer custody.” And with that he was dismissed.

 

When Dualscar finally tracks down the mysterious mutant, it’s been a month and he finds the Signless is some piss poor port town where the Signless and his pals are holing up in a shitty bed and breakfast. He goes undercover as a traveler, getting a room in the same inn.

The very first night the Signless speaks, preaching about blood equality. Dualscar is outraged, who does the mutant think he is? A tyrian?

They take off as soon as Signless finishes his sermon and Dualscar followed swiftly. It’s hard, they all were wearing black or dark colour, all except the pissblood. The Psiioniic makes it easy to follow the group, with the bright yellow of his suit standing out in the dark.

Once the group stops Dualscar walked towards them, heading straight for Signless, and ripped his hood off. He stares; he stares because the Signless isn’t a mutant. The Signless is a tyrian. A male tyrian, the first ever in history, and Dualscar finally understands why the Condesce wants him dead. 

 

Later, when they’ve settled down for the night, the Signless tells the Orphaner Dualscar his story, “If we’re being technical, I am a mutant because I’m a male tyrian blood.” He explained, leaning his elbow on one knee and placing his cheek into the bowl of his palm.

“When I hatched, the Condesce attempted to kill me, but Momma Rosa saved my life and became a fugitive at the same time. For sweeps we hid, she made me this cloak after I pupated, so if I ever cut myself accidentally I could hide the blood.

“We were almost found out and we hid in a cave that Disciple was residing in. Her lusus had been hunted by an Orphaner and never came back; so, we took her in. She is an extraordinary huntress and her skills have only improved since the day she became family.”

Dualscar interrupted, “She’s yer ma’espri’e, righ’? And tha pissblood is yer ‘rail?”

The Signless stared at him and chuckled, “No, we’re in a different type of relationship than quadrants. We are morails, matesprites, and kismesises all at the same time.

“But as I was saying, once the Disciple and I were adults I told her about my idea to teach other trolls about the society Alternia could have without a tyrant ruling over her. We could teach them a different type of love, a different type of society. A society without the caste system, where everyone was equal.” His eyes sparkled with passion and hope as he said that, but the Psiionic cleared his throat to get him back on track. “Oh, right. I’m sorry, I get very distracted when it comes to that specific topic

“Anyway, after the Disciple agreed we-Rosa, Disciple, and I-set off. During our travels we came across an abandoned Imperial airship, we entered it thinking that we had a place to stay for the day, but instead we found Psii. He was still hooked up to the ship and hacking into the system was impossible. He was very worn down and ready to give up. Night turned into day and we were about to give up on freeing him, so I preached to him. During that time I noticed his psioncs sparking stronger until he freed himself."

“Only becauthe I wanted you ta thut up.” Psii retorts

“For a few days we rested in the ship so Psii could get his strength back up. After that we went back to travelling.

“Some weeks ago I caught wind of a rumour saying there was a bounty hunter sent by the Condesce to kill me. I did not think said bounty hunter was the infamous Orphaner Dualscar.” The Signless grinned openly at Dualscar, who snorted.

“Her Imperious Condescension sen’ me to kill a mu’ant, I didn’ know why she sen’ me, bu’ now I realize tha’ she’s terr’fied a ya. Yer a threat ta ‘er. You are thay only troll tha’ can kill ‘er. An’ I wanna ‘elp."

 

For the past six months Dualscar has been sending cargo ships off route and mining ships have been compromised, their gold and gems being given to poor towns. The Condesce, notices but she’s not worried about them too much, more focused on the fact that the Signless is still a threat; a small threat, but still a threat. He sends in his daily reports, saying that the Signless was still evading him.

Signless, during the times they meet up, tended to compliment Dualscar. It started with little comments on his authority or his skill with Ahab’s Crosshairs. It seemed that Dualscar never paid much attention to the little words of praise, responding usually with silence or a grunt of acknowledgement. The dismissal of his words didn’t bother Signless but made him try harder to get the Captain’s attention; he gave more obvious compliments, on his ship the Aquarius, Ahab’s, and his appearance. Dualscar responded with pride, adding a small tale about his ship or rifle or brushing down the front of his armour to show off.

Signless was not the shy type of person, he couldn’t be if he wanted people to listen, but tonight he was. It wasn’t often that he developed a crush, the only two people he’d had one on were his partners and he’d known them for sweeps before asking them out. Dualscar was a different story though, he was a seadweller sent to capture Signless and they had only met six months ago. And with how he’d reacted to the praise Sign gave, he didn’t even know if his feelings were returned. But he’d decided tonight would be the night that he took action, with only a month left before they declared war on the Condesce he didn’t want to regret anything. 

Dualscar leaned against the railing of the Aquarius, he’d told his crew to go into town and have fun (not in those exact words mind you but the meaning was the same). He’d wanted a night to think, it wasn’t often that he could just be alone and stare at the water. He needed to get his head together before he set sail again, or he could go into town and hit up a bar before bringing home a cheap whore to warm his ‘coon but he wasn’t in the mood for that now.

“It’s a beautiful night.” A voice rasped behind him. He turned, focusing on the small figure of Signless before answering, “I agree. Perfect nigh’ ta cozy up wit’ yer partners.”

“Yes, that is something I could do.” The fuschia-blood mused, stepping up beside him. “But then the captain would be alone.”

Dualscar shrugged, “‘M use ta tha’.” And he was, being an Orphaner was not a job that attracted people, not to mention he was feared all across Alternia. Any troll that approached him for a night out was a brave one, or a stupid one.

“You don’t have to be.” Signless hinted, pulling his hood down and looking up at Dualscar. Their eyes met. He held the stare, silently willing Dualscar to say something. 

Instead of speaking, Dualscar kissed Signless, hoping he took the hint the right way. When his kiss was reciprocated he became bolder and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Signless wrapped his arms around the other troll’s neck, almost having to stand on his toes.

When Singless woke up the next night he was pleasantly sore and cuddled next to Dualscar, his head on his shoulder with the seadweller’s arms around him. He smiled, remembering why he was sore in the first place, before stretching and crawling out of the recupercoon. He stretched out, his bones popping in more than one place, before he looked around for a place to clean the sopor slime off him.

“Ta yer lef’’.” A sleepily accented voice directed him. He turned, smiling before greeting him, “Good morning Du-”

“Cronus,” He yawned and got out of the ‘coon, “mah name ‘s Cronus.”

Signless smiled, “Then you can call me Kankri, Cronus.” He said before giving the seadweller a peck on the lips.

Despite the amount of lowbloods they had rallied they wouldn’t be any use when they got under the water. Only the miniscule amount of violets Dualscar had managed to gather would be helpful against the Queen’s guards.

He watched Signless pull on the little armour he had, Dualscar had offered to get him some better quality armour but he’d refused, saying that if everyone didn’t get the same he wouldn’t wear anything than what he had. Dualscar had dropped the topic because he couldn’t get every lowblood and middle blood armour, but fuck he wished he could then Signless could be safe.

Signless stood on a statue of the Condesce, blocking her face as he talked, hands moving with his words. “We’re here to fight for ourselves! For our descendants after us! For our ancestors before us! We’re here to fight for all the trolls who were culled for something they couldn’t control!” Signless preached, a determined glint in his eyes. The trolls cheered after every sentence, agreeing with him. Dualscar watched him with respect and pride and at the end of the speech he raised his fist and shouts, “For the Signless!”

“For the Signless!” The crowd repeats back.

Dualscar wiped the blood out of his eyes after the troll he just shot close range coughed blood in his face. The battle was a bloody one and they were still landside. Blood from rust to violet covered the ground but he’d yet to see a hint of fuchsia. He continued fighting; a subjuggalator charged at him with a giant spiked mace swinging over her head. Dualscar jumped back as she swung it at him, the ball almost hitting his head. She turned and swung it again, brushing his shoulder harshly. He dropped his rifle, pulling out his cutlass; he deflected the next blow and swung his arm towards hers. It sliced through and she was forced to drop her weapon. His next blow was for her heart, and he pulled his cutlass out of her chest before running to the ocean where it seems the others were headed towards. He grabbed Ahab’s but it would be useless with his crippled arm.

Signless tore off his cloak and dived, trying to push his clothes off so he could swim easier. He was attacked before he could though and was forced to defend himself, twirling away from his attacker. He stabbed his double-sided scythe in their direction, tasting the blood as it drifts into the water. Signless swims forward, swinging his scythe to ward of oncoming sea-dwellers. It didn’t stop the blast from a pistol though. The beam burned his leg and he hissed, bubbles floating to the surface. His fins flared in dominance and and swam quickly towards his enemy, but he was beaten as a sword burst from the other troll’s chest. Signless flinched back in surprise before noticing who the owner of the weapon. Dualscar pulled his cutlass out harshly, glancing at Signless’ leg. “Are ye okay?"

“Yeah, it’s nothing,” he brushed it off and squeezed his hand before swimming back into the battle.

 

Signless stared at the throne room from the doorway; it was large (it could easily house a town alone) with gold everywhere, on the walls, ceiling, and floor. The throne though...was entirely made of gold, and he almost believed that the troll sitting in it was too with all the jewelry she wore. Horn wraps, horn caps, earrings, necklaces, arm bands, bangles, rings, and even her belt was made of gold.

“Whale, whale, whale, what have we here? The Signless, huh? Oh I’m reely scared.” the Condescension said sarcastically, “So you’re the troll who’s been rallying lowbloods against me? You’re joking, let me see your eyes.” She laughed in disbelief. “You’re small, and weak, what makes you think you can defeat me?”

He answered calmly, “Because I’m not arrogant.”

She laughed harder, “That’s ridiculous! You think you can defeat me because I know I will win?”

He shrugged and swam into the room, wading up to the throne slowly. “I knew I would have to kill you. Our instincts wouldn’t allow for anything less. But I had hoped it would be...easier.” Signless held his scythe out and snarled.

The Condesce snarled back and rose, holding out her -gold, yet another thing that is gold- trident, but she didn’t throw it; it would be too risky to throw it while underwater. She raced towards him, holding her weapon in an offensive position. He blocked the jab and hooked his scythe between the prongs, trying to wrestle it away from her. Although it became evident pretty soon that it would take a lot more strength to get the trident out of her grip. She pushed against him, slowly forcing him to the ground. Their fins flared out in a dominance display, and Signless lurched forward to try and bite her neck. She pushed down harsher and his head knocked against the floor. He became dazed as the Condesce does this repeatedly.

A bright bolt of light flashes through the water and she is thrown off Signless. Dualscar wades in the entrance, holding his rifle on one shoulder.

Signless took a deep breath and threw the weapons over to Dualscar, who caught them and slid them out of reach. He pushed off the floor towards the Condesce and grabbed her, throwing her to the floor. She tried to get up but Signless pinned her down.

Soon, fuchsia blood floats through the water but Dualscar can’t tell who’s blood it was. He watched nervously before Sign emerged from the bloody cloud. He seemed to be injured in several places: his face, chest, his facial fins were torn and bitten, his right arm seemed to be dislocated or broken, and he had blood floating up from his eyelid. Dualscar wasn’t sure whether his eyelid or his eye was injured but it was still a serious injury that needed to be checked out. “Sign-Kankri, are ye okay?” He swam over quickly, looking him over to catalogue his wounds.

“I’m alright Cronus.” Kankri smiled slightly, “We should get back up-top.”

“Yer beaten pretteh bad Kan.” He frowned and cupped his chin, tilts his head to check out his eye better. He was brushed away as Signless swam back over to the discarded weapons. He grabbed both his two-sided sickles and the former Empress’ trident. Dualscar followed, picking up his rifle and swinging it over his shoulder.

When trolls take notice of the Signless holding the trident they stop fighting (sometimes that move was fatal). They back up and bow, but Kankri takes no notice of this, walking out of the water with his head held high, his scythe shrunken down using a mechanism Dualscar didn’t understand and on his hip; he held the trident high to show off who the winner of the final battle was. Trolls started kneeling, but Sign threw the trident to the ground. “It is over! I have won and will take the place of Her Imperious Condescension as Emperor.” He stared at everyone. “My first edict as standing sovereign of Alternia is that the caste-system be taken down! No one shall be judged based on the colour of their blood and the span of their life!”

Cronus laid a hand on his shoulder and bowed his head, “Yes, your Imperial Benevolence.”

“Dualscar...don’t do that. Don’t give me a title, please.” He sighed but it was too late, trolls were already murmuring the name and bowing their heads to him. He accepted the title and gently pushed Dualscar’s hand away before kneeling himself to show that they were equal. Signless looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his mother, looking at him with pride. “You have done it my son.” She said, hugging him.

“There’s still a lot to do,” he answered, hugging her back. “But it will happen one day.”


End file.
